Crazier
by JEvelyn22
Summary: Bella is a control freak who has recently had her world shaken up by an unplanned series of events. When her best friend disapproves of her choices, will she listen to her nagging or will she go with her own heart?
1. Chapter 1: Emmett

Chapter 1: Emmett

"_I never loved nobody fully_

_Always one foot on the ground_

_And by protecting my heart truly_

_I got lost in the sound_

_I hear in my mind all of these voices_

_I hear in my mind all of these words_

_I hear in my mind all of this music_

_And it breaks my heart, it breaks my heart."_

_Regina Spektor (Fidelity)_

I am not a morning person by any means. I wake up feeling groggy and uncomfortable before my grumpiness kicks in. Sleepovers were not my thing and sleepovers with men were definitely not my thing. I'm an uptight baker who hates food and hasn't been on a date since high school. My only friend is Rosalie Hale and the only male friend I have is gay. I don't ever 'let loose' and sex just wasn't appealing to me after my first time. I'm completely shy and awkward around men.

So here's why all these thoughts are swimming in my head:

I feel cozy and warm—happy. Two very strong arms are wrapped around me and my head is resting on something fleshy. My skull is throbbing with an unfamiliar pain but otherwise, I'm quite comfortable. Oh yeah, and I can't seem to remember where I am, who I'm with, or what had happened.

Opening my eyes slowly, I hear a slight snoring noise and it makes me jerk myself awake. Staring wide-eyed at the huge man whose arms have me engulfed, weird flashbacks assaulted my thought.

Beautiful man. Rosalie and a club. Lots of bitter drinks. Kissing. My bed. Clothes everywhere. Muscles. Pleasure. Oh no!

My mouth drops open and I realize exactly what I've done. My naked form proves my nightmare is real and I suddenly feel like crying. Bella Swan doesn't even drink let alone get drunk. Bella Swan REALLY doesn't sleep with random, beautiful men.

Not even trying to move cautiously, I squirm out of the bodybuilder's arms and hop off the bed. Finding some shorts and a t-shirt in my drawer and throwing them on, I bolt out of the bedroom—slamming the door. The thought crosses my mind that this man could be a killer but I hoped that Rosalie would make sure I didn't go home with a psycho. Then again, I would hope that Rosalie wouldn't let anybody come home with me period.

Sighing with a shaky breath I stood in the middle of my kitchen feeling the urge to either run or make cupcakes. I mean, what do you do after something like this? I had no experience with anything like what happened. Would he even remember me? I mean, I didn't quite remember him but that didn't mean anything. Would he try and talk to me? Would he automatically leave or would he try and act normal? Would he want to see me again? I decided to call Rosalie, hoping she knew what I should do.

"Hello?" Rosalie picked up on the last ring, sounding like death. She also wasn't a morning person.

"Rosalie! You have to help me!" I tried to keep my voice down as not to wake the huge naked man snoozing in my bed.

"What are you talking about? You better have a good reason for waking me up at this god-awful hour."

"There is a…a naked man in my bed! What happened last night? I can't remember! And my head hurts…" Okay so yes I was freaking out big time but I think I had a right to.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. That's Emmett…did you have fun?"

"Emmett? Rose did you hear me? THERE IS A RANDOM MAN IN MY BED!"

"Bella, hon, you slept with Emmett McCarty. He's a friend of mine, not an axe murderer homeless person. Now go in there and enjoy that hunk of man and let me go back to sleep." Rosalie yawned loudly.

"Rose…" I whined.

"Bye Bella."

I groaned and threw my phone down, throwing a mini temper tantrum. Emmett McCarty? I had never heard the name in my life and she was acting completely calm about this. I mean, I guess if Rosalie knew him then he had to be pretty normal but I didn't just sleep around with people I didn't know. Bella Swan woke up alone every morning; period.

"Bella?" A deep, masculine voice called as the supposed Emmett man appeared in my doorway.

Two thoughts crossed my mind in that instant. One that this man was so very beautifully handsome and two, that he was still butt naked. He-he had a…thingy! A big thingy!

"See something you like?" He teased, making my eyes snap back up to meet his chocolate brown ones.

"What happened last night was definitely not supposed to happen last night. I would never do something like that. Um, so I think you should leave and forget all about it." I found my voice, thankfully.

"Oh it wasn't supposed to happen alright but aren't you so glad it did? I think we had a lot of fun actually, don't you agree?" He smirked at me. He took a giant step towards me and oh God he was so attractive.

"I-I don't even know you. I called Rosalie and she said you're not an axe-murderer but I have to ask you myself, are you an axe-murderer?"

"If I was an axe-murderer, wouldn't I need an axe?"

"True. Okay so I don't really know what we're supposed to do at this point but I'm pretty sure that you need to put on clothes and then just go." I tried not to look at him because if I did then I lost my courage.

"Typically yes, but I actually quite like you. I think we should get to know each other better." He shrugged, grinning at me with these cute little dimples, taking a giant step in my direction.

"Um I-I don't think that's…um…I really think you should just go and we'll forget all about it."

"Why would you want to forget all about it? Bellllla..." He stepped even closer and I could smell this sweet scent coming from him that was intoxicating. I think I still had a bit of alcohol in my head because I started feeling dizzy and really turned on.

"I…I don't know." I mumbled, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Come on Bella, this isn't you; pull your act together.

"You know you want to Bella." His voice dropped three octaves and I think that was the last straw for me.

I didn't even care when his large hand reached out to cup my cheek softly. I didn't even care when he leaned closer and started kissing me slowly and gently. I didn't even care that I started moaning quietly and tried to pull him closer to him; talk about downward spiral. This was not the Bella Swan I knew but at the moment I didn't even care.

Okay so having sex with a strange man you don't know after you wake up and don't remember the previous night, might not be the best plan. It was so unlike me, uptight me, that I almost wanted to applaud myself for stepping outside of my comfort zone. The rational part of my brain knew that I had made a huge mistake and need to kick him out. He wasn't so bad though…

I was lightly tracing patterns across his broad chest, both of us just relaxing a bit. It was true that Emmett was probably the most handsome man I had ever seen, and I couldn't believe that he would actually find me appealing, but he was also really sweet. It wasn't helping my case that he was actually really likeable and I knew that I would have a very difficult time saying goodbye to him.

That man had made my body tingle all over—a feeling I'd never had before. I felt completely relaxed and euphoric though I didn't think I'd be able to walk properly tomorrow. He had whispered the sweetest things too; I was a sucker for those.

"Well that was fun." He looked down at me and smiled, his adorable dimples making another appearance.

"Mhm…" I hummed out, laying my head against his chest.

"I think we should do this a lot, I mean a lot a lot." He kissed the top of my head lightly.

"Me too." I replied, not even thinking. Smiling to myself, I was sure glad I had off today from the bakery, if I wasn't then it would be—Oh God, wait! I jerked my head up, ignoring the déjà vu I felt. My bakery! I was Bella Swan; I did NOT have sex with random men! I groaned loudly, covering my face with my hands; this was not good.

"Hey what's wrong?" He put his warm hand on my shoulder.

"What am I thinking? You have to leave, Emmett!" I scooted away from him quickly. I looked down at my skin with a slight disgusted feeling, water pooling at the corner of my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't do this type of thing! Am I crazy? I don't even know you!" My eyes grew wide, tears now crawling down my cheeks.

"Bella Bella Bella, shhh, calm down. I don't do this either, it's okay. We'll get to know each other, I promise, calm down though." He pulled me back to his chest.

"No I…I don't know you! I can't believe I did this—I don't know you!" I tried to push away again. Bella Swan didn't do this! I didn't do this!

"He, its okay! I know you're freaked out but it'll all be okay. These things happen, its harmless fun!" He dared to smile at me—smiled at me when I was practically bawling.

"These things do not happen to me! Do you understand that I do not do this type of thing! Cheap people who want to be used do this thing. I am not a slut!" I yelled at him.

I was currently fed up with myself, Emmett, and really just life in general. I always had everything planned out and when anything messed it up, I came unglued. Sleeping with a hunk of man named Emmett McCarty and enjoying it even though I knew I shouldn't was definitely NOT on the agenda.

"You are not a slut! Do you hear me? You just branched out a bit. I know you're freaked but it's not the end of the world, Bella. Please calm down and just listen to me." His voice was now irritated but it shut me up right away.

"We had a one night stand out of some drunken lust. This happens to people and they move on—it's okay. I know you're not a slut; you're a friend of Rosalie's so you've got to be pretty respectable. And I do respect you Bella, I certainly know you are not cheap. Do you get what I'm saying?" His brown eyes were full of concern and I was pretty sure that he wasn't going to murder me at this point.

"I-I hear you…sleeping with a random stranger is just so out of my personality though. I would never do any of this purposefully." I laughed humorlessly.

"Then how about we start over, right now?"

"That's kind of hard to do when we're both still naked." I bit my lip, shrugging and trying to fight off a smile.

He just smirked at me. "Hey there, I'm Emmett McCarty. And you are?"

"Hi Emmett, I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you." I shook my head at the silliness but decided to just go with it since he seemed like a pretty decent guy.

"So what do you do for a living, Bella?" He asked me, lying back against the bed.

"My friend Rosalie and I own a bakery together actually. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a musician—play in a band."

"Really? Anyone I would know?"

"Probably not; we're hoping to be popular someday though."

"Very cool." I replied.

"Not as cool as owning a bakery..." He laughed and I just grinned up at him.

So Emmett McCarty and I got to know each other while lying naked in my bed. It made me like mornings just a little bit more though hopefully, this would never ever happen to me again


	2. Chapter 2: Jasper

Chapter 2: Jasper

"_I just want to be okay, be okay, be okay_

_I just want to be okay today._

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today."_

_Ingrid Michaelson (Be Ok)_

I placed the bright colored cupcakes on their stands with a meticulous eye. To say I was a perfectionist was a bit of an understatement because if anything was out of order I got very annoyed. Rosalie and my friend Jacob balanced me out tremendously, though, with their relaxed personalities and carefree outlooks on life. Rose and I owned the bakery but Jacob definitely worked just as hard as we did and we were all pretty close to each other. We knew that Jake loved men, they know about my hatred for food, and we also knew about Rose's past. We tried to never keep anything from each other and when Jake found out about my night with Emmett, he wouldn't let it go for less than 10 minutes at a time. I still had my questions about my night as well but I was trying very hard to push it into the back of my mind.

After we talked and lounged for awhile that morning, he informed me he had places to be and had regretfully left. We hadn't exchanged phone numbers or anything though he did know where I lived. Did I have fun with Emmett? Yes; but I wanted to forget about my slight lapse of control land move on to bigger things. Like trying out a new recipe for instance…

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to warn you that my brother is coming by today and well, you know…" Rosalie interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah okay, I'll whip up some of his favorite in just a minute."

Rosalie's brother, Jasper, was quite the enigma to pretty much everyone. He would drop off the face of the earth for months at a time before randomly calling Rose up for a visit. Every time he came in he ordered the exact same thing, chocolate pudding cake, and sat in the exact same chair in the far corner. Rose would go meet with him for about an hour before they hugged awkwardly and he disappeared again. Rosalie never talked about their conversations, and Jake and I didn't ask, but we were all quite puzzled by him.

Rosalie and Jasper's parents must have been quite the good looking pair since they had such beautiful children, though. Rose was tall, thin, and gorgeous with her long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Jasper looked very similar, tall and gangly, with curly blonde locks and crystal blue eyes. He was undeniably handsome but his cold demeanor certainly left me more curious than attracted. I would love to find out about what makes Jasper Hale so peculiar, but if I ended up hurting him then Rose would kill me on the spot.

I walked briskly into the kitchen to start mixing up the pudding cake, finding myself sort of eager to examine the young man today. It had been shorter this break, maybe 3 months, so something had to be up. I didn't dare ask Rose about it though because I knew he was a sensitive topic.

"And what's going on in that little head of yours today, Emmett perhaps?" Jake leaned his chin on my shoulder as I tried to glare at him.

"No, not Emmett, thank you very much. I was actually thinking about Rose's brother; he's coming in today for your information." I scoffed, stirring up some of the ingredients.

"Oh okay, 'cause there is as very attractive man named Emmett out there and he's asking for a Bella Swan."

I whipped my head around, hands on my hips, and stared wide-eyed at Jacob. His smirk was amused and I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing. I definitely did not believe that lying look of his, so I turned back to my chocolate mixture.

"Very funny Jacob Black, very funny." I shook my head.

"As much as you'd like me to be joking, I'm being 100% serious. I'll finish this up but you might wanna go out there before I snatch him up from you."

Okay so yes, I was maybe a little bit scared that Jake wasn't kidding. If Emmett was indeed out there, then all the things I had put back in place in my mind would be for nothing. I couldn't get involved with him again, no way no how. He made my control and structure waver in scary ways and it took me 3 weeks just to get it back again. No, if Emmett was indeed out there then I would have a slight problem.

I smoothed my hair down and straightened out my apron before walking out into the almost empty café area. When I say almost empty, I mean that there's one lone man leaning against a back wall. Oh shit Jake was being serious!

"Isabella!" His deep voice rang out as my cheeks lit up.

"Uh hey Emmett…what are you doing here?" I tried to remain calm.

"I just thought I'd come by to say hello. I would've come sooner but I've actually been pretty busy; you don't mind do you?"

"I don't really know how to word this but I didn't really plan on ever seeing you again. Ever." I bit my lip, not meeting his eyes on purpose.

"Oh that hurts—cuts me deep." He placed a hand over his heart, feigning pain, and smirking widely at me.

"Well okay then, nice to see you again. Have a great day!" I started walking back towards the kitchen. I felt proud of myself for standing my ground and keeping my guard up. I didn't feel tempted by him and I didn't have to fight as hard as I thought I would. I could only hope he got the message and wouldn't try to come back again. I didn't need a man in my life at this moment, I was doing just fine on my own.

"Have dinner with me this weekend?" He asked.

"No Emmett, I can't." I groaned.

"You do realize that I'm just going to keep showing up until you say yes, don't you?"

"Hah, funny. How did you know where I worked anyway?"

"I know Rosalie, remember? Anyway, I've got to get going but I'll be back probably tomorrow. Think about it, Bella—think about it." He walked to the door.

"Okay, will do; bye Emmett." I rolled my eyes, watching him go.

A huge grin spread across my face and I mentally gave myself a high five. I had been firm and unwavering and I was so proud. Whatever had happened 3 weeks ago was completely out of my character and I had no idea what screw had come undone in my brain. But now I was just going to move on and never let it happen again.

* * *

My day had been going great so far and the bakery had been pretty busy all in all. I pushed Emmett, once again, to the very back of my mind though Jake and Rose wouldn't stop asking about our brief visit. I wasn't going to live my life dwelling on past events like that, or past mistakes for that matter. Time to look toward the future and just go with whatever was on my calendar.

The little bell above our door dinged for the 100th time today as I placed a pie out on the counter. I glanced up briefly, ready to say my usual 'Welcome to Sugar High' but instead my cheeks flushed red and I called Rosalie from the back. Jasper Hale walked in with a smile on his face and confidence in his stride. I don't think I had ever seen the attractive man smile before, unless Rose said something funny. Nor had I seen such an elegant aura radiating from him. It confused me very much and I suppose I looked quite funny just standing there staring at him.

He walked up to the counter, smile still in place, as I felt even my chest turning a blazing red. I had the pudding cake ready by the checkout and it was still quite warm.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" His southern drawl made my eyes go wide. I didn't think he'd ever actually spoken to me besides placing his order and when did he learn my name?

"Uh hey…I'm good. Chocolate pudding cake and water?" I raised my eyebrows high on my forehead, tremendously curious at his new demeanor.

"I was actually thinking about a slice of key lime pie, and a lemonade if you don't mind?"

I stared at him with a tremendously puzzled expression, not believing my ears. Did he even like key lime pie? Did we even sell lemonade? This couldn't be possible!

"Unless that's a problem…" He looked at me like I was an alien from Mars.

"No, no! That's great! Um just yeah…I'll get Rose for you?" Maybe I was an alien from Mars…it would explain so much.

"She'll come soon enough, don't worry about it. I actually wanted to see if you'd come to a celebration dinner with me and Rose this weekend?"

Shoot me down and slap me silly. Did he really just ask me that? First key lime pie and now dinner? Maybe I was dreaming or something but the guy in front of me was not the social recluse I saw a few months ago. I wanted to ask Rosalie even more questions now; surely something wasn't right.

"Bella?"

I snapped back to reality just as Rosalie came striding out of the kitchen, Jasper's face lighting up even more.

"Little brother!" She walked around the counter and hugged him tightly.

"Hey hey sister!" He replied, making me secretly fall in love with his voice. I'd never heard so much of it in one day; I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"I was just asking Bella if she wanted to accompany us this Friday." He looked at me, his clear blue eyes brightening.

"Yeah, Bellsy, you have to join us!" Rose exclaimed, using my old high school nickname.

Okay so add 'Bellsy' to the list of weird things happening during my day. Either everyone was overly happy, I was overly cynical, or something was completely wrong.

"Uh yeah, sure… I guess I'll come." I ran a hand through my dark hair and tried to act a bit more confident. I thought Emmett was interrupting my plans but instead it was Jasper? Oh good Lord…

"I'll give you the details later. Jazz, we need to catch up, and Bella, can you go fill his order?" Rose asked.

"Sure, why not? That's what I'm here for."

"Thanks!" She pulled him to the usually back table as I still stood there dumbfounded.

I tried to go back to work like normal after that but it just wasn't working quite so well. My eyes kept traveling to that back table, both occupants' faces plastered with smiles. My mind was so utterly confused and though it kept Emmett in the back of my mind, an entire new set of problems had arose. Rosalie Hale had a lot to explain to me before Friday night, that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3: Emmett

"_Relentless, yes, it's true_

_My motor mouth runs over you_

_Over you, over you_

_Over you, over you"_

_Tegan and Sara (Alligator)_

Chapter 3: Emmett

I know I've mentioned this before but I am not a person at all. Especially when someone else wakes me up—that really infuriates me. I mean, does nobody think, "Oh maybe she wants to keep sleeping soundly"? When somebody else wakes me up I pretty much hate them the entire day because they interrupted my beauty slumber.

So as I'm having some dream I won't remember, a loud knocking noise stirs me out of my beloved rest time and my feathers are automatically ruffled. Who would dare to knock on my door and wake _me_ up?

Groaning loudly, I slowly raise myself up and sludge off the bed. My shoulders are slumped, my legs feel like jello, and I'm groggy as ever but by darn I'm going to smack whoever's on the other side of that door. Oh yes, they would pay for sure.

"Who is it?" I asked, frustrated.

"Yours truly." A far too familiar voice replied and suddenly I just felt like puking. Emmett.

I swung the door open forcefully and sent daggers at him with my eyes. Curse that sexy man, curse him.

"What in the world are you doing?" I practically snapped; he was far too peppy to be up at this time.

"I brought you coffee, sunshine. Hope I didn't wake you up…" He smiled cheekily at me and Lord have mercy how my knees went week at the sight of those dimples.

"Emmett…" I whined, "Too early, way too early."

"Nah, didn't know what time you went to work so I figured the early bird gets the worm. Oh and by the way, it's 10." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"No no no. Emmett, first of all you don't need to keep showing up wherever I am. I'm trying to tell you that what happened happened and we need to move on. Oh and secondly, please don't ever wake me up ever again, early or late; EVER! Now do you understand all that nice and clear?" I tried my best to give him a threatening look. I really was serious but him being a cute, nice guy wasn't helping.

"Isabellllla stop trying to push me out. It's inevitable that I'll be in your life so why fight it so much, hmm?" He reached a hand out to tilt my chin up towards him, his other hand still holding a cup of coffee that looked very inviting.

I sighed, defeated for now, and ushered him into my kitchen where I offered to make him breakfast. If I couldn't make him leave then I might as well try and make the best out of it and get comfortable. I made him a waffle and some bacon while sipping on my coffee and listening to him tell me stories. When I presented him with the plate of food and I sat down across from him, he looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"Didn't you make yourself one?" He asked, coating his plate in syrup.

"Um no, I'm not hungry at all." I shrugged, telling the half-truth. I really wasn't hungry but that wasn't the reason I wasn't eating. I had grown used to eating only one meal a day with the occasional snacks so my stomach really felt quite fine; Emmett McCarty did not need to know that though.

"Ahh Bella, you can cook and bake! The way to man's heart is through his stomach for sure." He smiled at me after taking a bite of what now looked like a sickeningly sweet mess.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I nodded, "Tell me about how you know Rosalie; you couldn't have known her during high school without me hearing about you."

"Oh, Rosalie—one of a kind woman. Have you met her friend Liam?"

"Yeah, a few times, why?"

"Because I'm his brother."

"Oh my goodness, really? How come I never met you then?" Liam McCarty and Rosalie went out a few times before settling on being friends and I had hung out with them numerous times. I didn't think I'd ever met Emmett before but to know that I had been so close to during high school was eerie.

"I didn't spend my time around him much back then but now we're pretty close actually. I know I've heard your name before." He explained.

"That's really weird, Emmett; Rose never told me that you two were siblings."

"Well ta-da, we are. Why, did you like Liam too?" He stuffed more syrup-covered waffle in his mouth and I chuckled at his personality.

"Nope, not my type I'm afraid." I shrugged.

"That could technically be an insult considering the fact that some people mistake us for twins." He accused though his tone was light and happy.

"Meh, Liam has a cuter face." I teased playfully.

"Whatever, Swan, you know I'm irresistible." He winked at me before I noticed his now empty plate.

Holy cupcake! That man could scarf down his food like a wild animal or something.

"Emmett, were yah hungry or something? Geez!" I picked up his plate and laughed. Syrup was still in puddles across the plate and it reminded me of a little boy.

"It was delicious, what can I say?" He rubbed his stomach, "Hey Bella, come here."

"Yeah?" I raised my eyebrow and walked around to where he sat on a barstool.

My reason and my sanity flew out of the window as soon as his mouth was on mine. His large hands were slightly rough against my cheeks and his lips weren't exactly being gentle but at the moment I didn't care the slightest bit. All of my "unwavering control" and "ability to resist lust" were driving away in a limo while I groped the goofy man in front of me.

His hands were now roaming everywhere and a deep, guttural moan vibrated from his mouth. All I tasted was a mixture of syrup and Emmett and I think I liked kissing more than I liked cream-cheese frosting…and that's really saying something!

Right after I had made my decision that I was going to jump this man's bones atop my counter, the loud techno sound of Tegan and Sara's "Alligator" caused me to reluctantly pull away. Maybe it's just me but hearing a high voice sing out "Sensitive, it's true" to a dance-ish beat is not an exactly ideal mood-setter.

Emmett stared at me like he was either about to throttle me or break out into a disco routine and the lust officially died there. Still out of breath from the massive make out session, I quickly answered my cell phone that was blaring next to me.

"Hello?" I tried not to blatantly pant.

"Bella? It's Rosalie."

The sane side of Bella wanted to thank Rosalie over and over again for stopping a possible mistake but the crazy side simply wanted to murder her. Mental check to change my ringtone to Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On" or something, too.

"Whatcha need, flaxy?"

"Well I'm on my way to your apartment currently and figured we'd go shopping since Jake's running Sugar High today." She explained to me.

"Um yeah sure, that'll be fine, I'll get ready now."

"I'm so glad you're up! I was prepared to dump water on you or something but you sound pretty chipper already. My little baby is finally growing up!"

"Yeah well why are _you_ up?"

"Honey, I may like sleep but not enough to waste a perfectly good morning when I could be shopping and beating crowds to enormous sales. If shopping is involved than I can force myself to be ready, much to popular disbelief." She scoffed.

"Okay then, well I'll see you in a few minutes." I tried to wrap the conversation up so I could shove the big oaf out A.S.A.P. But being Bella Swan, whose life is never easy, Emmett decides to chime his two sense in at the most inopportune time.

"Hey is that Rosalie?" His loud voice rang out and there was no doubt that Rose had heard him.

"Oh my gosh Bella, is that Emmett?" She raised her voice on the other end.

"Um yeah maybe, but—"

"Hold on, I'm pulling up, I'll be right there. Get decent little missy! I can't believe you…" She interrupted before promptly hanging up.

I turned toward Emmett warily, not looking forward to having to explain myself to Rosalie. I needed my control and reason to get back from their joyride and enter my jumbled brain again. I missed my simple life where everything was on my calendar and nothing surprising ever messed me up. Who knew something like this would affect me so much?

It's like getting what looks like a chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing, biting into it, and realizing it's actually an espresso cupcake with a vanilla bean frosting. It's not what you expected or wanted and you don't know whether to keep trying it or throw it away. It's so frustrating!

"What'd Rosie say?"

"First off, she'd kill you on the spot if you called her Rosie to her face. But I need you to leave like…right now. Thanks for the coffee, the chitchat, and the kisses but you seriously need to leave my life for good now, capiche?" Okay so maybe I snapped a little bit but c'mon, Bella Swan needed to move forward.

I couldn't have this hot man interrupting me and fiddling with my mind all the time—absolutely not.

"Bella, please stop pushing me out right now because we both know you can't resist me. Just leave us be and go with the flow, capiche?" He mocked me as he circled his arms around my waist.

"No no no! You are leaving right now mister; and I don't go with the flow!"

He leaned down and kissed me once softly, making me glare at him with annoyance.

"Simmer down princess, all is well at the moment." He grinned.

Yes the dimples still affected me greatly but no I wasn't going to let the princess comment slide. But before I could blast him or beat him with my handy dandy spatula, the door flung open and Rose stood there staring curiously. Sometimes I wish I'd never given her that damn key.

"Emmett, how lovely to see you. Drop in last night?" She strolled in, smirking at us both.

"Pfft, I wish. I just stopped by this morning to bring her some coffee—purely innocent." He chuckled.

"Well how 'bout we catch up while Bella here goes to get ready, hmm?"

"Um, well actually, Emmett was just leaving." I said quickly.

"Aw no, don't leave! You should come shopping with us; it'll be like old times for you and me."

"No! I'm positive he has plans today—he's a very busy man. Not to mention, why would he want to go shopping?" I interjected. No way was he going with us, was she stupid?

"Well actually, I have nothing better to do. Why would I not want to spend my day with two beautiful ladies?" He eyed me knowingly, almost wanting to annoy me at this point.

"It's settled then. Now go get ready Bella, shoo." She made the 'shooing' motion at me.

This was not good.

* * *

After half a day's worth of shopping with a fashionista and a hot goofball, I was worn out. I had tried on so many different clothes and shoes it wasn't even funny and Emmett liked to howl at us each time we showed him.

Aside from all that though, one thing was very clear to me: Emmet and Rosalie had chemistry. It was weird to see and admit since I had made out with him earlier, but I couldn't deny it.

He'd act like a loony and she'd quickly put him in his place—which he surprisingly loved! It was quite funny to watch but in both their eyes I could see a fondness for each other.

My new plan was to set the two of them up, which I hoped wouldn't be too difficult. It would get Emmett off my back, my control back in place, and my best friend (hopefully) happiness. The only negative thing going for me was the fact that I'd slept with him. I mean that's kind of awkward if you date a guy your best friend has slept with. But other than that, I had faith their relationship would work. Hopefully…

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? Like, dislike, hate, love? Oh, and no I didn't misspell "Crazier", it's meant to be "Crazy(ier)" but the parentheses marks can't be in the title. Just thought I'd let you know (: Review and let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
